The Barney's
by Kiosia
Summary: Se soubesse que trabalhar na Barney's seria tão bom... Mas aí, esse cliente apareceu, o Sasuke. E acabei ganhando meu dia, definitivamente. •SasuSaku • One-Shot • Meio Nonsense•


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS _**infelizmente**_ não me pertencem. Ou você acha que eu estaria escrevendo fanfictions?

**Disclaimer²:** Uma dúvida assola minha limitada mente: alguém assiste episódio filler?

**Summary:** Se soubesse que trabalhar na Barney's seria tão bom... Mas aí, esse cliente apareceu, o Sasuke. E acabei ganhando meu dia, definitivamente.

* * *

**The Barney's**

Se eu soubesse que trabalhar na _Barney's_ seria tão bom, já teria procurado emprego aqui há mais tempo. Eu passo o dia vendo sapatos e homens lindos. O que pode ser melhor? Talvez ser rica. Mas, bem, isso já é outra história. A questão é que, além de todo o _glamour_ da loja, acabo ficando feliz por poder trabalhar aqui. Consigo muitos descontos, acredite.

- Ai. Meu. Deus. – disse Karin, uma balconista da seção de calçados masculinos que implica consideravelmente comigo – É ele, Sakura!

_Ele_ é o homem mais gato que freqüenta essa loja. Os clientes daqui têm dinheiro, você sabe. Mas ele tem o poder para ter dinheiro. O poder que eu falo é a aparência: não adianta ser rico e ter cara de pobre. Sou nova por aqui, então, segundo informações, esse homem aparece uma vez por mês, mas, desde que comecei a trabalhar, ele aparece mais vezes, para felicidade geral da nação feminina que vive por aqui.

Ele é alto, forte e muito sexy. "Então era por isso a euforia dessas desesperadas", pensei me referindo as mulheres atiradas pra cima dele. Quem me dera ter um homem desses...

- Poderia me ajudar? – era ele. Bem na minha frente. Acredita? Nem eu. Pude ouvir a respiração da Karin sumir e ela começou a ficar roxa. Tá, foi exagero, mas ela ficou super sem ar. E eu também.

- A-Ah! – sorri, boba – Claro... – ele deu um meio sorriso über ¹ foda e pediu para que eu o levasse até a perfumaria feminina.

Aquilo me deprimiu, consideravelmente. Via-se pelo dedo dele que ele não era casado, mas não seria nada estranho que um pedaço de mau caminho como esse tivesse uma namorada. Mas, bem, eu nunca teria chance com ele, mesmo. De repente, senti uma mão forte no meu ombro e parei de andar.

- Você não me disse seu nome. – disse ele. Tinha uma resposta perfeita.

- Você não perguntou. – ele continuou lá, parada, com aquela mão máscula no meu ombro – Sou Sakura. Muito prazer. – estendi minha mão e disse, sorrindo, torcendo para que ele tirasse a mão dali. Ele era _quente_ demais. Ele só suspirou e apertou minha mão.

- Sasuke. – soltou minha mão, num gesto leve – E o prazer é meu. – dali, seguimos para a seção que ele pediu. Pelo visto, ele não faz a mínima idéia do que escolher para comprar.

Tocava nos perfumes como se eles pudessem quebrar só com a respiração de alguém e nem sabia do que ele mesmo gostava. Eu não queria me meter, claro, mas foi ele que pediu minha opinião.

- Acho que um perfume suave e floral é melhor. – ele me olhou, confuso – Ai, meu Deus. Você não sabe comprar perfume? – ele fez que não com a cabeça. Espirrei um pouco de um perfume _Carolina Herrera _no pulso dele e pedi para ele cheirar.

- Mas é muito bom! – disse ele, maravilhado. Como alguém não sabe comprar perfume? Ele é meio deslumbrado... - Olha, esse é feminino, não é? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Faça um _kit_ _Carolina Herrera_ pra mim, então? – realmente ele deve ter gostado muito desse perfumo. Lá se vai uma pequena fortuna.

- Claro. – ele murmurou algo como "Perfeito..." e pediu para ir aos calçados femininos. Não consigo parar de pensar em como essa namorada/noiva é sortudo. É, talvez uma noiva, quem sabe? – Que tipo de sapato o senh... Você quer? – ele já havia me repreendido umas quinhentas vezes por tê-lo chamado de senhor. Chamei mesmo por força do hábito, nunca que ele teria cara de _senhor_.

- Não sei... – ele é bem perdido... – O que você usaria em um jantar? – bem, se ele quer mesmo minha opinião...

- Um _scarpin_. – mais uma vez, lá estava um homem confuso – Aquele sapato de bico fino e salto alto...

- O de matar barata em canto de parede... – disse ele, em tom de conclusão.

- Se isso te faz entender. – ele assentiu.

- É sapato muito bonito, mesmo. Poderia ver alguns? – "Claro", disse eu. Nossa, o Sasuke não faz a mínima idéia do que quer. Quero dizer, ele sabe o que quer, só não sabe o que escolher.

- Desculpa por perguntar, mas é inevitável... – fez sinal para que eu continuasse – Sasuke, você tem limite de preços? – não sabia se oferecia e ele um _Dior_ ou _Prada_ ou então pegava algum da liquidação.

- Não tenho um limite 'limite'. Claro que não vou comprar a loja, até porque, seria meio difícil, mas posso gastar o que for necessário. – sendo assim, tirei, rapidamente de trás das minhas costas, alguns modelos de _scarpins_. Um _Dior_, um _Prada_ e um _Jimmy Choo_. – Dê sua opinião, por favor.

- Gosto mais do Prada, por ser mais chique. Só que depende do tamanho do pé da... – não sabia se falava namorada, noiva ou qualquer coisa do gênero -... Pessoa. – completei, apressada.

- Bem, pelo que pude perceber o pé é exatamente do mesmo tamanho que o seu.

- Então, ficaria com o _Prada_, mesmo. Porque se o pé fosse um pouco maior, ficaria parecendo um pé de pato. – ele deu o meio sorriso novamente e meu coração doeu. Como ele é lindo!

- Certo. Eu também teria que escolher um vestido. – bufei, cansada.

- Então você teria que ter ido até as roupas femininas primeiro. Não se escolhe sapato sem se saber o vestido. – ele colocou a mão no queixo e pensou por instantes.

- Já tenho uma idéia... – ele pegou na minha mão e me levou até o local mais freqüentado da loja: as roupas de grife de jantares e festas, aquelas feitas por estilistas famosos.

- É bom mesmo que você não tenha limite de dinheiro. – disse, enquanto ele me arrastava (como se eu não estivesse adorando) pela loja. Sentia olhares mortais de inveja em cima de mim. O que elas não dariam para estar no meu lugar...

- Não se preocupe com isso. – e, enfim, paramos em frente a um vestido perfeitamente lindo, _Dolce&Gabbana_. Ele está realmente disposto a gastar – Gostou?

- Você tem um ótimo gosto, Sasuke. – e mais uma vez, pensei em como aquela mulher tinha sorte – Vai querer que cor? – ele pensou.

- Não faço idéia. – ah, que ótimo.

- Quer uma sugestão? Preto. – ele me olhou estranhamente – O _scarpin_ é vermelho. Ficará um ótimo contraste.

- Tem razão. – é, eu já sabia. – Poderia ver algum cordão ou brinco que fique bom com essa roupa? Porque, pelo o que eu vi, você entende bem mais que eu. – sorri e concordei. Fomos até a joalheria e escolhi uma pulseira simples, de prata e um brinco comprido, também de prata. Sasuke pareceu aprovar totalmente minha escolha. Disse que não escolhi cordão, porque senão ficaria coisa demais, e deveria ser uma roupa chique, mas simples. – Está perfeito. – disse ele, olhando apara a combinação que havíamos escolhido. Estava mesmo bom.

Fomos até onde ele pagaria e, quando chegamos ao caixa, ele bateu na testa, um sinal de esquecimento. Eu ainda sentia os olhares de mulheres como a Karin ardendo nas minhas costas. "Morram de inveja, suas loucas", pensei. Sasuke foi o cliente mais simpático e bonito que já atendi. E ele é simplesmente perfeito. Até na conta bancária.

- Nossa, me faz um favor enorme? – perguntou ele. Já tinha feito milhares de favores naquela loja, principalmente para o Sasuke. Se ganhasse por eles, estaria podre de rica. Mais um, menos um, tanto fazia.

- Pode dizer. – ele chegou mais perto e falou.

- Queria que você me ajudasse a escolher uma _lingerie_. Pode? – corei e pensei em como ele era meio pervertido. Mas, bem, é um cliente, afinal. Não posso negar ajudá-lo. Só espero que ele não fique me contando o que pretende fazer com a mulher que vestirá a tal _lingerie_.

- Posso sim – então ele segurou minha mão novamente, mas, antes de ir, pediu para separarem as coisas que ele tinha comprado. Seguimos até a _lingerie_ feminina e ele disse para que eu o ajudasse com a cor e modelo. – É pra usar com aquele vestido? – ele disse que sim – Bem, então não pode ser nada como uma cinta-liga ou fio-dental. – ele não pareceu desanimado. Pelo contrário, se moveu confortável.

- Que bom. Odeio cintas-liga. – ele não é tããão pervertido assim.

- Então...? – ele não podia esperar que eu escolhesse tudo por ele, podia?

- Oras, escolha algo confortável, mas bonito. – ele tem mesmo bom gosto e cada vez me convenço mais disso. Mostrei a ele uma calcinha de renda, larga e muito bonita, e um sutiã da mesma renda, de bojo, também muito bonito. Ele disse que queria aquele em verde. Particularmente, foi uma ótima escolha da parte dele.

- Terminou, Sasuke? – ele fez que sim – Então, qual o número dela? – "Número... ?", ele perguntou. – É, o número do sutiã e da calcinha. – ele fez uma cara super estranha.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte? Até o final da minha compra eu descubro. – dei de ombros e seguimos, novamente, para que ele pagasse. Fomos, também, de mãos dadas. Ele é muito romântico, para uma pessoa que fala tão pouco.

Ele pagou e lá estava eu, com as costas queimando de novo. Bando de urubus, é isso que elas são. Aqui, na _Barney's_, somos obrigadas a levar os clientes até a porta. Mas, no caso do Sasuke, isso não era nenhum sacrifício. Reparei que enquanto ele pagava, ele não usou nenhum cartão de crédito nem cheque. Só assinou um papelzinho e seguimos para a saída. Muito estranho, aquilo.

Seguimos até a saída e, quando chegamos, Sasuke se pronunciou, com todas aquelas bolsas gigantes na mão.

- Queria agradecer pela ajuda. – ele sorriu (o meio sorriso) e soltou minha mão, para procurar alguma coisa nos bolsos. Acho que era o celular, que estava tocando.

- É meu trabalho, você sabe... – disse, desinteressada. Claro que seria bom receber algum dinheiro extra, mas acho que Sasuke não faria isso e, se fizesse, eu que não aceitaria.

- Ah, achei. – disse ele, abrindo o telefone – Olha, como agradecimento, isso é seu. – meu choque não poderia ser maior. Nunca. Você sabe o que ele fez? Me estendeu a bolsa com as compras, toda aquela fortuna, que na minha ilimitada imaginação seria da noiva dele, e me DEU.

- C-Como assim? – ele continuava com aquele meio sorriso, que, pra mim, estava mais sexy do que nunca.

- Claro, se você também aceitar jantar comigo na sexta. – há-há. Isso só podia ser piada. Mas não era. Nada de piadas. Porque Sasuke não faz piadas. E ele tem aquela voz tão confiante...

- Jantar com você? – eu não conseguia parar de repetir o que ele dizia? Basicamente. Diz aí, não foi um baque?

- É. – e ele ficou esperando por uma resposta, que não veio – Tudo bem se você não quiser. – minha mente deu _tilt_! Agora ele acha que eu não quero sair com ele. Claro que eu quero!

- Não. – ele tirou o sorriso do rosto, achando que eu estava negando jantar com ele – Não, não é isso. – tentei explicar, mas ele já estava meio mal – É claro que eu quero jantar com você! – disse rápido, meio desesperada para explicar.

- Que bom. – e o sorriso voltou. Aquele sorriso sacana. Que sexy... Então ele chegou mais perto, e mais perto, até que a boca dele estava no meu ouvido – Mas, então, qual é o número? – o número! Sasuke tarado... Mas claro que respondi.

- Se não quer esperar até sexta... – ele continuou lá, esperando a resposta – Descubra sozinho. – dessa vez, fui eu que dei o meio sorriso. Ele beijou minha bochecha e disse que eu estava liberada na sexta. Uma pequena folga. – Como assim folga? – perguntei confusa.

- Muito prazer, sou Sasuke Uchiha. – mais um choque. Mais um baque. Ele é irmão do dono da loja. Isso explica muita coisa. Muita coisa mesmo! E quem disse que eu conseguia responder aquilo? – Isso não muda nada, não é?

- Não... – respondi baixinho. Ele beijou minha bochecha de novo, mais demorada e delicadamente dessa vez.

- Sexta-feira, às oito. – sorri e concordei – Te pego em casa, pode ser?

- Claro. – e ele foi embora.

•lol•

- Sua vaca! – era a quinta vez que a Karin gritava no meu ouvido. Bem, quando se vai sair com um Uchiha, principalmente se ele for o mais novo, quem liga para Karin?

- Não enche... – disse, cansada. De repente, meu celular tocou. A louca da Karin correu para pegá-lo, mas eu fui mais rápida. – Alô?

- _Sakura?_ – era Sasuke – _Já sei!_ – ele parecia meio feliz. Bem, vai saber...

- Sabe o que, Sasuke? – ao ouvir o nome dele, adquiri uma boa atenção de algumas mulheres e, principalmente, da Karin.

- _O número é quarenta e dois._ – sorri, triunfante. Ele descobriu. Hoje à noite será bem interessante, afinal.

**.Owari.**

**¹ -** über está acima de super, mega, giba e afins. Digamos que a Gisele e a Kate Moss são über models.

Fic escrita em uma aula muito interessante de álgebra. Vocês imaginam, né? Odeio aquele gordo do meu professor... Ele é ridículo! Mas, bem, não sei se está boa. Quer dizer, eu não gostei, mas ficaria bem feliz se vocês não compartilhassem dessa opinião. Só que e precisava mesmo postar isso. Sem motivo, só precisava. Eu estou escrevendo muito na escola. Já acabei com uns três cadernos só com _one-shots_. O único problema é que tenho preguiça de digitá-las. Síndrome de Shikamaru: cuidado, isso pega.

Está bem nonsense, né? Bem, eu acho que está, mas adoraria que, se eu estivesse no lugar dela, acontecesse algo do tipo.

_Anyway_, se gostaram, **deixem** uma _review_. Eu sempre deixo uma review quando eu gosto ou não das fics que eu leio. Sempre. Retribuam o gesto e, em pouco tempo, todos estaremos repletos de _reviews_ e muito felizes (pelo menos eu estarei, certo?).

_**Reviews**_, onegai!


End file.
